


tonight, tonight

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, pining Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: Monroe has always had a complicated relationship with Nick and knows that his heart absolutely wants more than just the friendship they have. But he refuses to put that burden on his friend and instead chooses to pine over him while Nick falls asleep to an old black and white movie.





	tonight, tonight

Monroe felt warm, his heart beating fast as he ignored the movie that he had on. It was an old black and white movie that for some reason Nick had agreed to watch despite knowing what would happen. The Grimm had fallen asleep not even halfway through and the warmth of his body as he slipped and dipped closer to Monroe on the couch. Until finally his head was resting on the Wesen's shoulder. Monroe could feel himself having trouble swallowing as his eyes watched the screen but took in absolutely nothing. Not that it mattered since he had seen this movie a million and one times. The steady breathing of the man next to him was all that caught his attention. Nick's furrowed brow as he slept less than peacefully. In all the time that Monroe had known him Nick had never looked peaceful while he slept. 

He wanted to move but not away. He never wanted to move away from this position but rather pull his arm out just enough so that maybe Nick could nest against him slightly more comfortably. Having an arm wrapped around the Grimm would be harder to explain if Nick woke up though. It was easier to just let Nick wallow and lay as he liked without any sort of help from him. That way he could feign ignorance whenever Nick woke up. Pretend that he didn't say anything because he knew how much that Nick stayed up at night worrying and studying things that went bump in the night. It wasn't an easy life for him but Monroe wanted to do everything that he could to make it just a little bit more gentle. His feelings getting bundled up in this whole situation wouldn't do any better.

Nick shifted again, a small sound of discomfort as he slid further down and moved to lay down further onto the couch. At this point he was practically taking up the whole thing with his head falling into Monroe's lap. He couldn't help it any further and Monroe brushed a hand through his hair slowly. He had to be careful not to wake up the man. After all with everything that he had been through it wasn't far gone to know that he was a light sleeper. But it seemed as though the movie was enough to keep him lulled into the sleep he needed. Monroe exhaled hard as he closed his eyes. He listened to the lovers on the screen and Nick's breathing. They were chatting something about how they couldn't be together and how her father couldn't know that they had met.

It was something that he could relate to on many levels, especially the parts about his father. But for the moment everything seemed alright in the world. There was nothing attacking them, there was nothing bothering them. Monroe felt content for the first time in a long time. Even if he knew that it wouldn't last beyond this moment. There was nothing to say that either of them would be here tomorrow so he knew that he had to savor this tonight. As Nick shifted in his sleep once more Monroe could feel himself drifting off, his hand still gently pushing through his hair until finally it just rested there gently.


End file.
